


Shizaya - Calm Island

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has yet to acknowledge his lovers humanness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizaya - Calm Island

**Author's Note:**

> short quickie. nothing much.

The day is cool, quiet and calm with the evening breeze of the afternoon sun. The flowers are singing, the shadows are tamed, and the small chatters of the people are gossiping the pains and labor of the work day away. There is not anything that is moved out of place or does not belong. Except one thing and that is the silence. What catches their eye is the fact that vending machines are still in place and stop signs are laid straight with no trace of unrighteous wrath. It sends the people into a monetarily panic when the day starts and the crooks and gang bangers, rejoice (literally) as they sing heavenly praises to whatever God blessed them by taking Shizuo's life. 

When the people discover no trace of the hot headed blond or the jerkass info broker, they accept the change and continue their day freely. All except the press whose title is "Breaking News! Shizuo Heiwajima Dead? No Trace of Thrown Vending Machines!" Unknown to them is the small apartment that is high above the cornerstone of Ikebukoro’s tallest touchings. Barely known in the calm, dim, fading light of the late morning sun, lies the one who criminals and peace keepers rejoice in not having and what others loathe of his existence.

He’s sprawled out on the floor and takes a soothing puff of his cigarette. His glasses resting on the coffee table only a few feet away. Another one, of black hair, rests on top of him in a comfortable and unmoving manner and the blond doesn’t mind. He runs his fingers through the others hair as its so soft that it could be easily made into a blanket. Izaya is beautiful up close and more so when he cleans himself up. He inhales his scent and soft giggle from the boy below makes him stop his hand of the incoming cigarette.

“What is it? I though you were asleep.”

“I was. Just beginning to wake up.”

“Go back to sleep then.”

“Ah~ Shizu-chan afraid I’ll leave him behind and not keep him company?”

Shizuo snaps his cigarette and grits his teeth with a visible vein popping out of his forehead. The info broker still makes him pissy mad with his snide comments and playfully sarcastic tone but at this point its not worth getting worked up about. Izaya moves from him and Shizuo takes the opportunity to sit up and rests his arms on his knees. Izaya gazes out the large enveloping window and chuckles when the sound of sirens zoom pass and fades into oblivion.

“How long are they going to keep up with chasing her? Its almost shameful how dedicated they are. Humans just don’t learn do they?”

“Stop with the philosophical bullshit.”

“Sigh, you still have such a foul mouth.”

“Tsk.”

“....But I guess that’s what I like about you.”

Shizuo takes in the boys features as his face seems paler as the sun strikes its match on it. Not only is he pale and skinny, but he’s too damn feminine. He’s for sure that girls, no women, alike would be jealous of him and his curved shaped but is stunned when no such things happen when he is around. All well, less competition for him. He takes out his cigarette on the tip of his shoe and throws the used bud into the dish. Making his way behind the young man and wrapping his arms around him like a spoiled pup.

“Shizu-chan...”

“How long are you going to stare out that window?”

“It hasn’t even been five minutes and your already getting angry?”

Shizuo doesn’t respond but instead opts for snatching the boy over his shoulder. Izaya is used to such things and smiles softly with his hands cupping his cheeks and elbows resting on a non-existent table. He takes him up to his room and throws him down on the bed and lay besides him. Making sure he is facing him. Izaya watches as Shizup falls into slumber. His eyes slipping into closure every once in awhile.

“They sure are happy aren’t they Shizu-chan?”

“Don’t worry, by tomorrow, they’ll be raising hell again.”

“I guess that’s true. The press is not taking your absence well. Its quite hysterical. Shizuo Heiwajima! Dead?”

Izaya chuckles and his gorgeous blushing face is more than enough to give reason and throw caution to the wind and pull his tiny lover down for a kiss. Licking the bottom of his muscle and the flesh of his bottom lip. He flops back down onto the bed.

“Go to sleep. Its late.”

“Its late but not nighttime~”

“I-za-ya-kun....”

“Alright, alright.”

They spend the night together as the day fades into black. Izaya is the first to completely drift off as Shizuo merely closed his eyes. Peeking to see if he’s asleep completely before brushing off some strands. He’s content with him by his side after a stressful week. He does get lonely, after all he’s human too, but that’s something, for now, he’s not ready to admit.


End file.
